


Baby come home; I want you in my arms

by Zephies_world



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephies_world/pseuds/Zephies_world
Summary: Jake's away on a stakeout, so Amy is left at home with their two kids, whose worry about their father is preventing them from sleeping. Amy won't lie - she's feeling a little worried too.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Baby come home; I want you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot and more ideas are floating around in my head, so hopefully I can keep a hold of the motivation to write those too. I hope you enjoy this one!

It wasn’t like Amy didn’t know what to expect. 

Jake had been on plenty of stakeouts and cases, and gone through much worse, but had come out just (almost) fine on the other side. Working had become so much more difficult now that she and Jake had kids. They had so much more to lose, and Amy dreaded the thought that she could one day be telling Mac and Alice that dad wasn’t coming home. Of course she was going to worry, and wish for Jake to be sleeping beside her, his legs entangled with hers, whilst they shared their warmth. He would probably wake in the middle of the night, put socks on her cold feet again, and fall right back to sleep. Amy missed the way he would hold her close to him and whisper sweet nothings into her hair, causing her to giggle and fall in love with him again. Amy didn’t think she would ever stop falling for Jake – he made her love him more and more every day. 

It was cold, lonely and dark inside Jake and Amy’s bedroom. Amy lay awake in bed, her body spread out like a starfish, and wearing one of Jake’s hoodies. She listened to the occasional car passing by the window, catching the bright beams of their headlamps from the corner of her eye. Sighing deeply, Amy turned her head to glance at the clock on her bedside table. 00:07 it read. Jake had said he would be back in the morning, at around seven.  
“Just seven more hours, Amy. You can do it.” She told herself. “Jake will be fine.” She turned over onto her side and brought her knees to her chest, trying to snuggle further into the covers. 

Hearing the floorboards creak, Amy shot straight up into a sitting position and stared at the open doorway to her room, out into the dark upstairs hallway. Two small silhouettes appeared from either side of the hall, and Amy immediately recognised them as her kids.  
“Mac, Allie? What are you doing up – you should be asleep!” she whispered, beckoning them into the room. They shuffled quietly towards her, climbing onto the bed and snuggling into Amy as she wrapped her arms around them.  
“We couldn’t sleep.” Mac said, fiddling with the strings on the hoodie Amy was wearing.  
“Because we were worried about dad.” Alice added quietly and resting her head on her mother’s shoulder, her little hands finding Amy’s larger one and gripping it tightly.  
“Yeah, I figured as much. But your dad is going to be fine, okay? He’s good at his job, and he will be careful and responsible because he wants to come home to us.” Amy reassured her kids, and herself too.  
“Our parents are superheroes.” Alice whispered, and Amy could feel her daughter’s smile widen as she snuggled closer to her. Mac giggled softly.  
“Yeah, they totally are.” He said, now fiddling with a loose strand of Amy’s hair. The warm and honest love from her kids in the early hours of the morning warded off any fears she had and made her heart sing. Amy was lucky to have them, she knew that – she told herself every day. She treasured these soft, peaceful moments, wanting to stay in them forever. 

“What happens if dad doesn’t come home?” Alice suddenly piped up.  
“Don’t say that, Allie – dad always comes home. So does mum.” Mac jumped in.  
“But what happens if they don’t?” Alice asked, raising her voice slightly as the nagging fear built up in the back of her mind.  
“Hey, hey, hey – sweetheart, it’s okay, it will all be okay. Alright?” Amy cut in before Alice spiralled any further. She pulled both her kids even closer to her and pulled the bedsheets right up to their chins. “Listen, both of you. Dad and I have been meaning to have this conversation with you for a while now, since you’re both getting older and smarter.” Amy began, letting out a sigh to prepare herself. Alice and Mac stayed quiet, letting their mum continue. “You know our job is dangerous. You know that bad things can happen, and you know that the worst-case scenario is either me or your father getting…” she trailed off, the words getting caught in her throat. Dammit, Jake – I need you here right now, I hate this…  
“Killed?” Mac finished, the slight tremble in his voice not going unnoticed by Amy.  
“Yes.” She replied, words failing her. 

The silence that followed was suffocating. Amy felt like crying. Actually, she probably was crying. But the muffled sob from Alice kicked Amy back into gear and now she had to say something.  
“Look, if that does happen, you two will never truly be alone, okay? Dad and I will always be in your hearts whether we’re alive or not. You two are a part of us, we are a family – and you have the rest of the squad too. It would be really sad and painful for a while, but you two are strong and I know that instead of drowning in misery forever, you will treasure the memories of us.” Amy took in a deep breath, allowing herself a moment of calm. Her arms tightened around her kids, who tightened their grips on her in return. “I need you two to know that dad and I will do everything and anything we can to make sure we always, always come home to you. And no matter what happens, we will love you until the end of time.” She finished, heart aching but feeling a little lighter. “I love you both. So much.” She murmured and placed a soft kiss on the top of both Alice and Mac’s heads.  
“Love you too, mum.” The two whispered at the same time. “So much.” Amy felt them smile into her shoulders, and the last bit of doubt fell away from her heart. Once again she was reminded of how lucky she was to have Mac and Alice.  
“You two are incredible. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Sleep found them pretty quickly after that, the weight of fear lifted away from the room, allowing them to breathe just that little bit easier. Alice slept with her arms twisted around one of her mother’s, her head buried once again into Amy’s shoulder. Mac’s head rested on Amy’s chest, with one of his legs dangling out of the side of the bed. Amy still had her arms around the both of them. The sheets of the bed were falling off to the side, one corner touching the floor. The yellowy-orange rays of light from the rising sun crept their way into the room through the crack in the curtains, leaving the room in a low, golden hue. 

That was how Jake found them at quarter past seven in the morning. His heart melted at the sight of them, and he couldn’t help snapping a quick photo, making it his home-screen and storing a mental note to remind him to show Amy later. Placing his now slightly scuffed and dirty leather jacket on a chair, he snuck over to the bed. He leant down and kissed Amy’s forehead, breathing in the still present smell of her honey and milk shampoo in her hair. Amy stirred, and her brown eyes flickered open, sparkling with joy as she met her husband’s gaze.  
“Hey babe.” Jake muttered almost silently, so as not to wake the two peacefully sleeping kids either side of Amy.  
“Hey, honey. I missed you.” Amy whispered, her hand floating up to Jake’s cheek, where the faint shadow of a bruise was forming. Jake leaned into her touch, smiling softly.  
“I missed you too, Ames.” He said. Amy watched as he fought back a yawn and beckoned him into bed. Too tired to change into any sort of pyjamas, Jake climbed under the covers and shuffled closer to Mac, gently sandwiching him in. Amy carefully rolled a sleeping Alice over her and between her and Jake as well, so both their kids were sandwiched in the middle.  
“Good job this one’s light.” She joked. Jake chuckled.  
“Plus, my wife is super strong.” He added. Amy smirked.  
“You’re damn right I am.” She said. “But so is my husband.”  
“Aw… I love you.”  
“I love you too, Jake.” 

Their whispered affections apparently weren’t as quiet as Jake and Amy thought they were, as the next thing they knew, there were two more sets of brown eyes wide open and looking up at them.  
“Dad?” Alice inquired.  
“You’re back!” Mac cried. Jake smiled warmly.  
“Of course I am! I didn’t want to miss out on Macaroni for dinner and Peaches for dessert!” he said, his smile widening into a goofy grin. Mac and Alice burst into a fit of giggles. They always loved their dad’s fun nicknames for them. Amy and Jake couldn’t keep it in any longer and joined in with the laughter. This was the best part of coming home – there was nothing Jake and Amy loved more than being with their kids. This was their little slice of heaven that they had created together, and nothing else could compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any requests, let me know.  
> Zephie :)


End file.
